thewarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Vance
Vance is the Warlord of The Punks. He was played by Konrad Sheehan and voiced by Holter Graham. Description Vance wears a black shirt with yellow stripes under his overalls. He used to own a switchblade, but dropped it in a brawl with The Warriors, where it is picked up by Swan. Ethnicity: Irish-American In the Film In the film, Vance can be seen in a bar where he hears about the Warriors hit on the radio. He later appears following Swan by roller skating. Later, while observing Swan and Mercy, two other punks met up with him as they observed them from a distance. Shortly thereafter, several more punks met up as they entered the restroom. There, he and his gang got ready to ambush the Warriors but as he opened the stall door, Rembrandt spray painted his face by surprise and got punched on the face and knocked down which signaled the Warriors to ambush the Punks surprising them all. During the fight, Vance got back at Rembrandt from just now but Snow slammed him to the wall and punched him down. Later, he tried to kick Cowboy but missed and his skates got stuck on the stall door and with one punch, Cowboy defeated him. In the Game The bathroom brawl, where he appears in the film, is in Friendly Faces. Oddly, he his not wearing his roller skates in the fight. Fighting Ability Vance is one of the hardest players to fight in the game. Quotes * "C'mon. This way." - LET'S GO * "Hold on." - HOLD UP * "Kill all these bastards!" - WRECK 'EM ALL * "Help me out, you pussies!" - WATCH MY BACK * "Hey, maybe you should go practice or somethin'!" - Threat * *Laughing* "What a FUCKIN' feather-weight!" - Threat * "You ready to get your balls ripped off?!" - Threat * "You ready to bleed?! 'Cause I'ma make you piss blood!" - Threat * "Look at me! I'm gonna waste you!" - Threat * "You gonna cry, you gonna run away?!" - Threat * "Let's rock, fucker, let's get a JAM goin' on!" - Threat * "Take a piece o' this!" - Pinning opponent * "I'm doin' this just for YOU, man!" - Pinning opponent * "You're a pussy little shit, ain't ya?" - Pinning opponent * "I BET this hurts!" - Pinning opponent * "Fuckin' DEAD!" - Pinning opponent * "You're NOTHIN'! Just a little fuckin' worm!" - Pinning opponent * "It's okay to cry, little boy!" *Hysterical laughter* - Pinning opponent * "What was that shit? Come on out, motherfucker." - Heard a noise * "Fuckin' hell, what's makin' that noise?!" - Heard a noise * "Get the fuck out here! I know there's someone there." - Heard a noise * "Too scared to fight, huh? I'll bet you're shittin' your pants right now!" - Searching for enemy * "I don't care how long it takes - gettin' your blood on my hands is worth it!" - Searching for enemy * "Tell ya what; you just send out your leader! I'll settle for that little cock!" - Searching for enemy Trivia *He and Ed are the only Punks to not have the bear hug attack, instead just using the roundhouse kick. *He shares his voice with Tracer, Goober, Gus and Bull. *His switchblade is taken by Swan after their fight in the bathroom. It is later used to injure Luther during their fight on Coney Island's beach, which causes him to drop his revolver. Gallery Vance1.jpg Vance.jpg|In the game 5ad9df4f4e72d846e1473e3ab85f0344-d32r28v.jpg|Fan Art by NComics Category:Characters Category:Punks Category:Warlords